


Misery Looked a Little Better on Me

by PenelopeValentine



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, AU of an AU, Angst, Gen, I'm so sorry, Like Seriously I started this before Christmas WHAT HAPPENED BRAIN?, So much angst, VERY LATE Christmas Present, it's just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeValentine/pseuds/PenelopeValentine
Summary: This is an AU of readingbylamplight's WONDERFUL AU the ink has been blotted away. (You will need to read that first to understand this. You should anyway, because it's AMAZING.)What if Tony was taken by the snap instead of Peter?





	Misery Looked a Little Better on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readingbylamplight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingbylamplight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the ink has been blotted away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533992) by [readingbylamplight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingbylamplight/pseuds/readingbylamplight). 



> MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS MY FRIEND. Thank you for always being amazing, inspring, and all around awesome.
> 
> Title comes from the song Phoenix by Fall Out Boy.

It had been three weeks since Peter had remembered, and Tony still couldn’t get the kid to sleep in a bed. 

“This isn’t a good look for you kid.” 

Peter paused what he was doing, turning in his chair to face the man leaning against his bedroom wall. The kid’s skin was sallow, his hair greasy and unkempt, and huge bags hung under his eyes. 

Tony continued, “Honestly, obsessively not sleeping and forgetting to eat looks a whole lot better on me.”

Peter’s lips twitched up in a half laugh, which immediately turned into a sob. The kid covered his face with his hands, taking a minute to compose himself, before turning back to his work. 

The way Peter saw it, he didn’t have a choice. 

He’d told Tony that enough times. He’d told May too, but she didn’t understand. Couldn’t understand. Not because she didn’t love him, or because she wouldn’t try. Because she didn’t remember. 

Peter remembered. He remembered Thanos. He remembered Titan. And he remembered trying to hold on to Mr Stark, trying to hold him together as he came to pieces and drifted away. 

Peter remembered everything. 

He didn’t have time to deal with psychologists right now. He was worried that if he told May everything, then that’s what would happen. 

He didn’t have his spider-powers anymore. 

Tightening the screw, Peter took another look at the blueprints he had drawn up himself from what he remembered. Building his own Iron Man suit out of dumpster scraps, thrift store finds and hardware store supplies was proving almost impossible. It didn’t help that he had no reference to check – Peter had no idea if he was doing this wrong or right, because the only version of the Iron Man suit now existed in Peter’s head. 

Because Tony Stark had never existed. 

And Peter was alone.


End file.
